A night on the roof
by Kate Lotus
Summary: what happens when hinata acidently offens gaara? after a flashback? a bit confusing but plz dont b mean! major OOC and fluff? is still getting used to author chat...lol


In this fanfic, Gaara can sleep freely(and no not that kind of sleep)

No one really knows where it started, just that it started. They're both in their mid - late teens, but only 12 when they met...and fell in love? Maybe, nobody knows when the couple fell in love, but more people then they'd ever know were jealous. (heh heh heh who could blame them? I mean Gaara - kun is HOTT!!! lol) Now the two where sitting on the Kazekage building's roof. Now around 11:45 pm. Hinata leaning in on Gaara's shoulder. They looked up to see the stars, for they had a wonderful view. How long have they been together? Hmm...lets just say around...3 years and since then, Hinata has only visited Konoha (Leaf Village, for those who only watch the English eps) every other month, for about two weeks. But during those weeks, she only thought of Gaara. But now back to on the roof.

"Oh look a shooting star!!" Hinata said excitedly.

"Make a wish." Gaara said in his calm, cool, and oh so smexy voice.

Gaara placed a hand on Hinata's face turning her to face him. He leaned in to kiss her. Hinata really wasn't surprised, since she really didn't go a day without getting an always warm and welcome kiss from Gaara. As they kissed, things started to move faster. The kissing went to making - out(big surprise! lol). Gaara started to move his hand over to the back of Hinata's neck, and Hinata's hand over to Gaara's other hand, moving it to her waist. He got the message and pulled her closer while she now rested her hand on Gaara's leg. Hinata loved spending every moment with Gaara, who was surprisingly a very good kisser, since he's been unloved all his life, except for now. This happened every night, but it was rare they got to see a shooting star in the desert. Gaara at that moment was thinking the same thing, and was attempting to get his tongue in Hinata's mouth. Hinata of course let him as her tongue entered his. 'This is great' Hinata thought closing her eyes, 'He must've had a good day!' Hinata was so happy all the time. Hinata knew he must've had a good day because usually on bad days, it would take much longer for his tongue to attempt to enter her mouth, which always she accepted his tongue. Gaara's other hand was moving to Hinata's arm. He loved the feel of her skin, for that day she was wearing a tank top and a pair of hip huggers suggesting...?(sp sux gomen)No, not anything at the moment, because they both knew how much Hinata enjoyed the nights on the roof, just watching the stars. After what seemed like hours, their lips parted and they leaned back on the roof. Gaara's arm was around Hinata's shoulders, and Hinata's head was rested up against his chest. Some nights, when it was around 1 or 2 am they'd fall asleep like this, together. Those nights, Gaara treasured most. He'd usually wake up before Hinata and just gaze at how beautiful she looked in the moon's beautiful blue light. Hinata loved the smell of him; sandy but sweet.

"Hey Gaara?"

"Yes?"

"Do you remember the first time we kissed?"

"Of course, how couldn't I?"

"Just making sure!" Hinata said smiling.

For those of you who don't know, this is what happened.

They'd been dating for about a week now, and Hinata was angry, very angry. What was she angry about? Well, she caught Gaara hugging another girl...his cousin, but Hinata didn't know that he had a cousin. So this was very unnerving for Hinata. Where it all began - Gaara's room, where Hinata was waiting for him. When he entered his room, he already knew Hinata was there, furious. Now on to the conversation.

"How could you? I thought you really cared about me!"

"Hinata please let me explain--"

"No!!" Hinata said, now starting to cry." I just don't get it! I really like you Gaara...no, I love you..."

"Hinata..."

"No! That's it! I guess I--"

Gaara had grabbed her arms and push up against the wall.

"Gaara..."

"Listen to me. She was my cousin."

"I bet you're just saying that..." now with her tears coming out faster

"No. I am not just saying this." The seriousness in Gaara's voice made Hinata look at Gaara, tears still streaking her face, but for the first time she was afraid of what might happen, ever.

"Gaara..."

Gaara put his hand on her lips. He leaned over and his forehead was touching hers. Hinata was still in shock from the seriousness in his voice from a minute ago. Gaara took his other hand off of Hinata's arm and placed it on Hinata's cheek and moving the other one off of her lips to the other cheek.

"...I'm sorry...I'm such an idiot! I should've believed you I'm so sor--"

Gaara had enough of her putting herself down. Gaara pulled Hinata closer to his face where their lips met. Then Gaara removed one of his hands off Hinata's face and placed it around her waist, pulling her closer towards him and keeping her there with him, afraid to let go of the only person who ever loved him. Hinata's back wasn't on the wall now but now less than an inch from the one she loved so very much, but she shut her eyes and continued crying, just caught up in the emotions of the moment. Gaara was wiping away her tears with his thumb. Things started to move faster, so now the two where making-out, but that's where it stayed. Gaara pulled back, but pulled her over to the couch(Gaara has a couch in his room? lol) then they continued with their kissing / making-out...whatever you wanna call it.

Back to the roof...

"I think that was one of the best kisses I've ever got from you"

Gaara was a bit surprised by this.

Gaara smiled...slyly. Hinata noticed this and got a little nervous so she sat up, Gaara doing the same, but turning, softly pushing Hinata down. He put his hands right next to Hinata's arms looking down at her, the sly smile still on his face. Hinata now was very confused, 'was Gaara offended by what I said about the first kiss?' Hinata thought

"Gaara--"

"One of the best" Gaara said in a bone chilling voice," Well then this will have to be the best one yet, right?"

'Well, this confirms it' Hinata thought

"Wha--"

Hinata didn't get to finish. Gaara's lips where already pressed onto hers. Now, Hinata was surprised. This was all so sudden and for once...she was a bit afraid of Gaara. Gaara sensed this so he placed one hand on the back of her neck, the other arm around her waist pulling her into a sitting position so her back wasn't on the roof, almost like their first kiss. Hinata was still a little frightened, but wrapped her arms around the Kazekage's neck, and then it left her. All the sudden fear, gone. It felt so right to be there with him. So close...closer then she's ever been before, maybe not physically, but emotionally, if possible. They where already so close. But now Hinata was taking it all in, everything. She has they guy of her dreams...what more could a girl ask for? Besides, her guy was soooo cute, it was really unbelievable how a guy could be that cute. She took in his scent; sweet and sandy she loved it. She was so happy...she started crying. Gaara was confused about this so he pulled back.

"Why are you crying?"

"I'm so happy, and I love you so much!"

"I love you too"

Gaara held her, with Hinata still happy crying.(lol) But now Gaara was doing the same. Gaara's never cried before so Hinata was again surprised by his actions. Hinata moved her hands to his face, now tilting his head so he was looking right at her, tears dripping from both of their eyes, but this time Hinata was in control(uh oh?). She pulled his face closer to hers until their lips met. Hinata put her tongue in Gaara's mouth, intertwining it with hers. Now Hinata was wrapping her arms around Gaara's neck, and Gaara was wrapping his arms around her waist. They stayed like this, french kissing and in each others arms, until around 1 am. They where tired now, so unwittingly stopped kissing and leaned back down on the roof. They fell asleep like this, but Hinata fell asleep before Gaara did. Knowing this he still said," You are beautiful, amazing, smart, and very cute. I love you..."

In her sleep, she said, "And...you are...an amazing..kisser...well actually...so good...I can't...put it..in words..."

This made Gaara blush and wonder if Hinata was really sleeping. He kissed the top of her head and wrapped his arms around her, holding her tight to his body. Protecting her like the world was falling apart right around them.

"You are too...and you are my desert angel. I don't know how I ever survived without you."

The end of his sentence was faded away, because now he was falling asleep, his arms still wrapped around his one true love


End file.
